Bloomed memories, revived habits
by DaniElle Di Fellatio Lawliet
Summary: Aquellos pequeños gestos simbolizaban que las viejas costumbres no se olvidan, no todo necesitaba un cambio de rutina, todo eso eran, memorias reflorecidas, hábitos revividos.One-shot Continuación de "Cambio de Rutina" varios años después


**¡Alohomora!, ¡Lumos máxima!** "**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**

Hola, hola de nuevo, aquí traigo una, digamos continuación de mi fic "Cambio de Rutina", claro, acontecida varios años después. Espero que les guste, parece que hoy tengo a mis musas inspiradoras conmigo. *-*

Dedicado a mi hermanita perdida Rho, mi pelirroja sabes que te adoro y que tú fuiste la primera en leer parte de las ideas de este fic además de que formas parte de una de mis musas :3

_"La mejor prueba de amor es la confianza"_

Joyce Brothers

* * *

El delicado movimiento del aire hacía que las largas y costosas cortinas color crema, danzaran como si de esbeltas jóvenes con largas faldas de olanes se trataran, bailando al son de una delicada melodía silvestre.

Los tenues rayos del Astro Rey, se reflejaban en el inmaculado suelo y hacían parecer que aquellos olanes, se arremolinaban alrededor de una fogata brillante y pálida de tonalidades doradas.

Estabas como testigo de dicho acontecimiento que podía verse tan simple y común; nada interesante para cualquier persona, pero no para ti, que alimentaba tu imaginación y transformaba una simple acción rudimentaria como todo un gesto de estética y arte.

Así otorgabas a tu mente algo en qué pensar, aunque últimamente, desde que habías regresado a aquella ostentosa mansión, nada habías realizado más que eso.

La primera vez que pusiste un pie en ese lugar, después de prácticamente abandonarlo hace más de 5 años, todo estaba cubierto con finas sábanas blancas y el retirarlas una por una manualmente, te otorgó la secreta satisfacción de descubrir y despolvar no sólo los muebles, sino también, tus recuerdos.

Y ahora, ese lugar volvía a llamarse tu hogar. Sí, aunque en tu niñez y adolescencia no pudiste más que fruncir los labios y estar retenida contra tu voluntad; no todo había sido malo y eso se debía a la presencia de tu hermana menor que hacía tanto con distraerte y hacerte desterrar la ausencia permanente de sus padres.

Y es que cada rincón de esa mansión tenía un recuerdo en particular en el que ella junto contigo, eran las protagonistas y heroínas del día. Simples juegos de niñas pero que lograban hacer sentir a aquella fría construcción ostentosamente decorada, como el más cálido de los hogares.

Curiosamente, habías elegido esa parte del día para sumergirte exclusivamente para recordar tu pasado en aquella mansión, permitiéndole que tranquilamente te mostrara los secretos que sus paredes claras y engalanadas escondían, para demostrar que ella también recordaba perfectamente lo que, seguramente, ustedes como hermanas recordarían cada vez que posaban la mirada en alguna parte de la misma ya que por ahora, parte de tu futuro brillaba elegante y finamente en el dedo anular de tu mano izquierda.

Y entonces, como si de una invocación se tratara, escuchaste cómo tu elfina introducía a alguien en la mansión. Te habías distraído tanto en ver los ventanales abiertos del salón principal, tomándole forma a las cortinas, que no habías escuchado ni el timbre, ni los pasitos apresurados, mucho menos el saludo formal transformado en cariñoso que tu elfina hizo, sólo hasta que, aquella melodiosa y suave voz resonó como si a tu lado se encontrara la fuente de la misma, fue cuando reaccionaste.

Te levantaste con aquel característico porte y caminaste hasta el pasillo del recibidor, donde el choque de cielo y mar se dio. Azul grisáceo contra azul turquesa y todo el mundo se borró, ahora sólo podía distinguirse la fina línea llamada horizonte que dividía los distintos azules, pero que también los juntaba como si de almas gemelas se tratara.

Las sonrisas sinceras no se hicieron esperar y mientras ambas se juntaban en un abrazo fraternal, la sorpresa en ti no dejaba tus orbes como zafiros.

Al separarse, delicadamente desviaste tu vista de la de tu hermanita y la posaste en el vientre crecido de ella, para ensanchar tu dulce sonrisa y decir en un murmullo alegre:

-Bienvenidos. Astoria, tanto tiempo.- No había nada más que decir, con los gestos, las auras de cada una y los brillos de las ventanas del alma de ambas, todo estaba más que expresado.

Después de aquel reencuentro, la amena conversación no se hizo esperar, y mientras escuchabas atentamente a tu hermana menor, la conducías a la amplia habitación que desde bebé, perteneció y pertenecería a Astoria.

La falta de habla en tu hermana al descubrir el lugar a donde la habías conducido, no se te hizo extraño.

Astoria sabía que una vez que ustedes se fueron, sus padres habían deshecho las habitaciones de ambas y llevado todas sus pertenencias a la bodega del sótano supuestamente convirtiendo éstas para uso de invitados o huéspedes, para un par de meses después abandonar aquella mansión, hecho sabido por las elfinas de ustedes; pero, al ver que todo estaba como si nunca se hubiera movido, notando que hasta el más minúsculo detalle estaba presente de nuevo decorando su habitación, le hizo enmudecer y tan sólo atinaron ambas en voltearse a ver, no se requería de decir nada más. Tú sólo atinaste a sonreír y a abrirle paso para que cómodamente, se pudiera alojar.

Así, recapitulaste de nuevo la conversación con tu hermana menor y sonreíste sincera al ver el brillo de anhelo y gratitud que Astoria tenía al mencionar su pequeño regalo de cumpleaños que por supuesto te habías encargado vehementemente que llegara a sus manos.

-Por supuesto que sí, en sí, un cumpleaños no debería ser pretexto para dar un regalo a alguien que quieres, sin embargo, considero necesario recordarte que recuerdo exactamente cada fecha importante de mi hermanita.- Fue lo que pronunciaste con total franqueza puesto que lo que habías hecho fue un gesto que demuestra que no se olvidan los gustos, fechas y acciones importantes que una persona tiene y que se resalta la importancia cuando otra lo hace diferente para que sea único y especial, es lo que siempre tu elfina te repetía; posiblemente para hacerte más humana y sensible, , para que prestaras atención a los pequeños detalles dados y recibidos, para que amaras la vida y todas las cosas que hacían que ésta fuera por mucho satisfactoria y evitar que cayeras en el frío glaciar de la indiferencia.

Así el tiempo pasó volando, haciendo que te enteraras, adentraras y revivieras lo que tu hermana presenció en el periodo que estuvieron separadas, querías escucharla a ella hablar primero y no la interrumpiste; girando nerviosamente aquel círculo dorado con pequeñas piedrecillas de diamantes que estaba en tu dedo anular de la mano izquierda, procurando que tu hermana no lo notara puesto que querías escuchar todo, absolutamente todo lo que ella tuviera para contarte, ya habría tiempo para que tú fueras la protagonista.

Conversaciones triviales acerca de sus trabajos, confesiones íntimas y muchos temas más sabías que serían tratados por completo, definitivamente había mucho qué contar, sin embargo, veías a tu hermana menor cansada, claro, haciendo a un lado el completo interés que tenía puesto sobre ti ya que había notado desde hacía rato, el anillo que tenías en tu dedo anular de la mano izquierda y con una mirada expectante esperaba que le revelaras el significado de ello.

Decidiste, ponerle una pausa a su larga conversación para que ella descansara, con una pequeña mirada con la que le decías que mañana le contarías absolutamente todo, aunque el brillo perspicaz y a la vez suplicante te hizo morder tu labio inferior para evitar contarle absolutamente tu vida en ese tiempo separadas ya que ella no era de las que fastidiaban hasta el cansancio para sacar lo que quería saber o tener, al menos no contigo; ella más bien era una persona que persuadía hasta con la mirada, sabías que necesitaba reposo por su largo viaje y seguramente el pequeño Scorpius, tu futuro sobrino, te lo agradecería, además que absorbía en gran medida la energía de tu hermana, sin embargo, podías sentir, cada que ponías tu suave, pálida y fina mano sobre su vientre con cuidado, que él estaba más que a gusto al sentir que aquella presencia externa alegraba a su madre en demasía.

Ayudaste, como en los viejos tiempos, a tu hermanita a cambiarse por ropa más cómoda para dormir y también a reacomodarse en su cama para después arroparla con ternura, besar su frente y acariciar unos momentos sus cabellos sedosos y castaños para que se adormeciera y así dejarla descansar ya que sabías que te insistiría, sino con palabras, con la mirada para que le contaras acerca de ese peculiar anillo en tu dedo anular.

Cuando sentiste que ya el sueño la había vencido, te levantaste con cuidado e intentaste caminar lo más silenciosamente posible hacia la puerta de su habitación, pero un suave gruñidito, una mano rodeando tu muñeca y un par de orbes posiblemente visibles en poca luz, que sabías pertenecían a tu hermana, aunque adormecidos, seguían insistiendo silenciosamente y era posible que no te dejaría ir hasta que le dijeras todo.

Como no pensabas forcejear aunque delicadamente con ella en ese estado, un suspiro de cierta resignación te permitió pronunciar una palabra que al hacerlo, tu cuerpo, como reacción, tembló; posiblemente de nervios, posiblemente de gusto, al escuchar que esa maravillosa palabra salía de tus labios.

–Theo.- Tu hermana comprendió al instante y una ligera sonrisita ladeada de triunfo se deslizó por los labios de ella, haciéndote sonreír ligeramente también mientras el agarre en tu muñeca cesaba; ambas entendían aquello, tu hermana seguramente hacía especulaciones y confirmaciones puesto que a pesar de su mirada agotada, veías los engranes de su mente trabajar a mil por hora; negaste con lentitud, sin borrar aquella sonrisita de complicidad y murmuraste.

–Mañana te contaré a detalle todo, ahora debes descansar… de verdad, lo prometo.- Completaste al ver que tu hermana iba a protestar, pero viste que al prometerlo, ella quedó completamente convencida que así sería y atinó a murmurar un "Buenas noches Daph" mientras plácidamente, era llevada por Morfeo al mundo de los sueños.

Contemplaste esa imagen para guardarla en tu memoria y ya en tu habitación, mientras cambiabas tus finas prendas por otras adecuadas para dormir, rememoraste todas las veces que de pequeña, habías arropado y acompañado a tu hermanita hasta que se durmiera.

A pesar del tiempo, a pesar de la distancia, a pesar de las vivencias y las experiencias sumadas a sus años de vida, no había cambiado nada aquel gesto casi ceremonial, casi un ritual a la hora de irse ambas a dormir, y a pesar de que todo lo vivido las había curtido, cambiado y madurado, aquellos pequeños gestos simbolizaban que las viejas costumbres no se olvidan, no todo necesitaba un cambio de rutina, todo eso eran, más bien, memorias reflorecidas, hábitos revividos.

* * *

Y hasta aquí llega :D En especial, amo la relación de hermanas que me imagino de Daphne y Astoria Greengrass ¿ustedes como se imaginan dicha relación?, ¿qué les pareció este one-shot? Espero sus comentarios y hasta la próxima :3 Arigato n.n

**"Travesura realizada" Nox**


End file.
